


PKNA: Martian Temple

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aliens, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Romance, Loss of Virginity, Mars, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Temple, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: The Duck Avenger and Xadhoom end up getting trapped in the Martian Temple. In order to escape, they have to confront the truth about their relationship first.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Xadhoom
Kudos: 6





	1. Trapped

PKNA: Martian Temple

Chapter 1-It's a Trap!

-Looks like we are trapped here.  
-No shit Sherlock.  
-You know that arguing will not help us escape?  
-You’ve got a point.  
Fort the last two hours, The Duck Avenger and Xadhoom were not in the good mood. They were looking for some rogue Evronians on Mars when they were tricked into entering an ancient-looking red temple and now they couldn’t get out. No matter how hard they tried, no matter what option did they come up with, both the superhero and the scientist were unable to get out. And it was slowly pissing them off.  
Normally, it wouldn’t be weird. Both the duck male and alien woman were known for their trigger-happy tempers. However, this time something was different. Not only were they starting to argue a lot and once even had a brief hand-to-hand fight due to some stupid reason they couldn’t remember, but they also could feel some kind of intense heat coming from both their own bodies and and the room itself. While they did acknowledge it, they didn’t care about it since they were busy punching walls and translating the weird text on the walls, with little success.

If the couple could learn Martian, they would be able to leave sooner. According to the text written on the red walls, this room was a place where two soon-to be-married Martians would spend the entire day on having aggresive, passionate and souls-binding sex. As a result of ancient Martian magic, as soon as two or more people entered the room, they would be quickly trapped inside and the only way for them to reopen the doors and leave was to have sex. Thousands of Martian couples consummated their marriage in this ancient temple.  
And now it was Donald and Xadhoom’s turn.


	2. Consummating the relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the second chapter of PKNA: Martian Temple. 
> 
> Let's say that the Duck Avenger and Xadhoom will never forget the day they were trapped in Martian Temple.

Chapter 2-Consummating the relationship

Eventually, the heat was too strong to be ignored. The duck man groend unintelligibly and thoughtlessly took off his blue-and-red cape, unaware that at the same time an alien woman removed pieces of her red armor on her chest.  
I can’t take it any longer-they both thought-Maybe I can relieve myself a bit if….  
And exactly on this moment, Donald and Xadhoom looked at each other and their eyes met. And right now, their instincts took over.  
-Xadhoom?-the super-hero spoke slowly and worryingly upon seeing his friend lick her lips and looking at him lustfully-Is something wrong? Tell me and weMMMMPPHHHH!!!  
He didnt finish because before he could react she ran towards him, pinned him to the wall and pressed her lips against his beak.  
Shocked, Donald widened his eyes and tried to push Xadhoom away, but she responded by quickly grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts, causing them to squizze them. This caused the Duck-Avenger to gasp and caught him by suprise, allowing the strong woman to wrap her arms and legs around his tall and toned body (he experienced a growth spurt and now they were both the same height) and invading his beak with her tongue. This was enough to destroy every bit of resistance in the hero’s mind and he returned the favor by grabbing her ass and pinning his friend and ally-turned soon-to-be-mate against the wall before he broke the kiss and, much to Xadhoom’s suprise he kissed her right shoulder before biting it with such a raw strength that he left a visible mark on her shoulder.  
-Fuuuuuuckkkk!-Xadhoom screamed angrily, in part because of pain, in part because of pleasure and decided to take back initiative. Using flight, she lifted herself and her lover up before she slammed his body against the floor and bit his right shoulder, enjoying the taste of his blood and earning a deep roar from the aroused drake. Then she got an idea. She lifted herself up and looked at him seductivately.  
-YOU KNOW, THE DUCK AVENGER-she spoke in a husky and sensual voice as she let her hand move up and down his muscular chest before stopping at the bulge in his pants-I THINK WE SHOULD TRY SOMETHING DiFFERENT. MORE POWERFUL. MORE-here she gently removed his golden belt and did the same with his pants and white boxers-PRIMAL.  
He grabbed her hands, pinned her tot he floor and looked at her smugly:  
-IF YOU SAY SO, THEN YEAH. LET THE FUN BEGIN.  
It was time to mate.  
The couple quickly undressed themselves so now they were both naked as the day they were born, gave each other one last look and as soon as both Donald Duck and Xadhoom reassuringly nodded, the alien scientist positioned herself like a cat, standing on her all four limbs and showing him her ass. He gulped, subconsciously aware that soon he and his ally would be something more than friends but he quickly stopped worrying about it, gritted his teeth and grabbed her waist before slamming his hard penis deep inside her tight ass, losing his virginity to her just like she lost her virginity to him.  
-GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!  
This scream came out of throats of two lovers as the strong wave of pain and pleasure took over their minds. The duck male quickly started thrusting himself forward and backwards, grunting primitivately and enjoying the loud sound of his thigs slamming against her ass. In turn, the humanoid woman moaned loudly, deeply and unintelligibly, loving the way her mate kept fucking her ass without holding back. Instinctivately, she kept pushing her ass backwards in order to successfully engulf more of Donald’s cock.  
They kept having anal sex for three hours or so before Donald came and filled Xadhoom‘s butthole with his sperm. As soon as they separated, she looked at him mischievously and catched him by suprise by grabbing his penis with her hand.  
-You were a good boy. Now let me reward your work.  
-Wait-he shouted frantically-What are you plaaaaaAAauuuuuuuuHHHHhh….-his sentence turned out into sensual moans of pleasure as the woman with blonde mohawk slid his member into her mouth and began sucking and licking it.  
-FUUUGOOOMAAAATEEEESEEEEXXX-the tall drake kept moaning incoherently as he could feel the lust, need and desire to mate with the strong, smart and sexy alien scientist overwhelming his mind. His body kept shaking frantically and moving upwards and backwards so that his penis could get trapped deeper inside Xadhoom’s mouth. At the same moment, his right hand somehow found its way to Xadhoom’s hot and wet pussy and remorselessly invaded it with its fingers. She stopped the blowjob to let out a loud gasp, but quickly resumed sucking Donald’s dick as his fingers kept penetrating her womg. But the pleasure was too powerful for both of them to handle it and they eventually both came.  
They sat on the floor and took a deep breath, trying to calm themselves down. Once they did, Donald and Xadhoom looked at each other and smiled.  
-Xadhoom…..  
-Donald….  
He gulped and put his hand on her hand.  
-I…I…-he muttered nervously before finishing-I love you, Xadhoom. I of-I offer myself to you.  
Upon hearing these words, the beautiful woman gasped and looked at him shyly. But then, she leaned closer towards him and put her hands on his pectorals as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
-I love you too, Donald Duck. And I want you to know that I give myself to you.  
Then, her lips and his beak slowly connected into a calm, romantic and intimate kiss as she lay on the floor before spreading her legs apart, allowing her lover to position himself and slowly slide his penis inside her vagina. Then he began thrusting into her as she wrapped her strong legs around his waist and pulled his strong body closer to him, at first slowly and hesitantly, but soon enough, their primal instincts took over and three hours later the drake and the alien kept rutting and fucking each other strongly, confidently and without any sense of worry. Donald growled, sucked and kissed her breasts, her muscles on her belly and her neck as her hands massaged his back, squizzed his ass and played with his balls. They did not care that they were different species or that they were trapped on Mars in some creepy temple, all that mattered to Xadhoom and Donald Duck at the moment is how much they loved being connected mentally, physically and emotionally.  
Two hours later, eight hours since they started making love, Xadhoom hugged Donald tightly, lifted herself up and flew so just like that, the couple was now levitating as he kept penetrating her womb with his dick. But everything good has to end and before either of them could think about it, Xadhoom squizzed his waist with her legs as her pulled her as close to him as possible before Donald and Xadhoom let out audible, primordial and animalistic screams as his dick shot a huge dose of dense, white and hot sperm which quickly filled her womb as her inner muscles squizzed his dick and her own semen mixed with his fluids.  
Once the orgasm lost its strength, the two lovers gently fell down and lay down on the floor. He kissed her stomach, looked at her and smiled. He suddenly felt tired now.  
-Have a good night, my queen.  
She smiled back and out her hand on his cheek.  
-Have a good night too, my king.  
Then Donald and Xadhoom kissed one last time before they hugged each other and fell asleep.

Two things happened later.  
First. While they were asleep, the Martian Magic teleported Donald and Xadhoom away to Ducklair Tower.  
Second. During their brief stay on Mars, Donald impregnated Xadhoom. Nine months later, she gave birth to twins, Donald’s biological children. Three months later, on the first anniversaly of their adventure in Martian Temple, Donald and Xadhoom got married in Duckburg.


End file.
